


请你开口

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	请你开口

请你开口  
  
金钟云今年已经21岁了，比起这次参加甄选的练习生来说，他已经算是年龄偏大的了。  
而他已经在公司练习了4年了，不多不少，一个大学都度过了，曾经一起上课的弟弟们都已经出道，如果这一次再不能出道，他应该就出不了道了。  
  
这次公司一共八十名练习生，练习到八月份为止，选出十二名出道，他知道自己不是最好的那一批，就算加上感情牌大约也就排在二十名上下，真的要出道，简直需要搏命来换。  
他像困兽，犹斗却找不到笼子出去的方向，头狮威风凛凛地站在远处看他低劣的表演，然后懒洋洋地给他一巴掌。  
他不止一次地做过梦，在公司的练习室或回天安的车上，反反复复地梦见崔始源站在舞台上对他笑，那笑容如台上飘下来的彩纸一般的刺眼，他喷薄的恨意每每都把他给吓醒，坐在梦魇的余威里，他怔怔的出神。  
他从不知道自己对崔始源竟然有着如此的执念。  
  
他不是崔始源，他从来不是天之骄子，他不能像他一样运筹帷幄，坐等着出道的资格，每天挂着笑容和自己招呼，然后按部就班地上课，按时下课回家，仿佛一点都不在乎出道的名额。  
那么不在乎，不如把名额给我。  
金钟云如此想着，抬头和他打招呼，崔始源的美式招呼的方式他总觉得有种过分热情的感觉，让他有深深的负担感。  
“哥最近黑眼圈有些重啊？”  
“唔。”  
“是休息不好么？还是有心事啊？”  
“没有。”  
“哥有什么不开心的事情和我说哦。”  
“好的。”  
“那我去练舞了，等下声乐课见。”  
“拜拜。”  
  
金钟云不是不想和他讲话，他是实在提不起力气，通宵的练习之后，他实在是没有力气再和崔始源纠缠，他真的太累了，每个人都是竞争对手，每个人，他实在无法打起精神与人虚与委蛇地好好相处。  
他视每个人都为竞争对手，每个人都会把他顶替掉，每个人，每个人……  
  
这样的认知让他难受得要命，毕竟对于他来说，东海赫宰也好，正洙和希澈哥，都是他生命里非常重要的朋友，理智和情感的彼此拉扯着。  
而话说回来，崔始源不一样。  
他说不清楚，那种由羡慕和嫉妒以及怨憎混合在一起的复杂感情，这超出了他对于情感的界定范围。  
他每天又想看到他，又不想看到他。  
  
今天练习了一天，到晚上九点多的时候已经完全提不起精神，老师让他早点回去，他原本还打算去练习室再睡一觉，结果舞蹈老师说今晚另外一组成员还要通宵排练，勒令他回去休息，金钟云没有办法，只能收拾了东西出门下楼，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，走到一半才发现下雨了，金钟云愣在那儿愣住了。  
他脑海中只有为什么，为什么好像全世界所有不幸的事情都降临到自己的身上？他想着，就这样吧，就这样放弃把，是不是就不会这么累了。  
就在他抹了一把脸冲进雨幕的时候，适时地，一把伞出现在了他的头顶上。  
  
他转过身，才发现是崔始源。  
为什么，为什么他总是这么幸运？好像所有事情都顺理成章一样。  
金钟云听着自己脑袋里如同要爆炸一般的声音，他实在是，实在无法和崔始源待在同一个空间里，他抬腿就走。  
“哥，钟云哥！”  
崔始源还在后面不屈不挠地喊着他的名字，他是傻子么？大晚上是在演剧么？就不能放他安安静静一个人去车站么？  
  
不能。  
崔始源虽然不说，但是动作明显地没有回还的余地。  
“哥你这样会淋病的！”  
“金钟云你不要闹脾气了……”  
“呀崔始源你算什么——”  
金钟云被他烦得不行，转过身与急急赶上来的崔始源撞了个满怀，崔始源下意识地揽住了他的腰。  
金钟云本能地想要挣脱开，而崔始源在此时不知道哪来的胜负欲，收拢了手臂，将金钟云往怀里摁。  
深巷，夜雨，远处的车灯一明一灭，还有少年人身上特有的少年气息，这一切的一切都合成了一种荷尔蒙的冲动，冲得金钟云晕头转向，他抵在崔始源尚不宽厚的胸膛上，像是找到了一个突破口似的，对着崔始源的锁骨一口咬了上去。  
他磨着牙，咬得又重又狠连金钟云自己都知道有些过分了，但是在那一刻崔始源并没有推开他，而是选择忍了下来，疼痛让他的脖子都红了，他的闷哼，他的喘息，尽化作了春夜里无穷无尽地缠绵情绪。  
金钟云终于认识到一点，他对崔始源的各种复杂情绪里，大约是包含了爱的。  
而往往被他刻意忽略了，在这一刻被他尽数勾了出来。  
崔始源，太厉害了。  
  
他一言不发地随着崔始源回他的家，梳洗之后崔始源给他吹头发，他穿着崔始源的睡衣，妈妈端进来了水果和牛奶，他感激地说谢谢，随后又回到了无尽的沉默。幸好很快就到了就寝时间观灯，上床，睡觉，他听到崔始源在那叹息了一声。  
他们背靠背贴着睡着，脊椎集中贴近那那一点点的热意磨得金钟云根本睡不着，他半天才主动地说出今天的第一句话。  
“睡了么？”  
“啊……”崔始源发出一个无实义的单词。  
“……对不起。”  
这声抱歉了混杂了多少的情绪，金钟云自己也说不清楚，他甚至说不清楚到包含着怎样的心情来说，是对于这段时间对崔始源的冷淡，还是对他今天雨中的荒唐举动，或者是对接下来的事情的预先演练。  
或者都有。  
因为下一步，金钟云就转过身来，从背后摸上了崔始源的腰，然后环了上去。  
崔始源没有拿开他的手，只小小声问了句：“哥干什么啊？”  
金钟云又不说话了。  
他实在无法解释此时的罪恶想法，他想要占有这人，又想毁了这人，他分不清那种想法更多一些。  
当他的手从崔始源的棉质T恤里伸进去，摸上他薄薄的有肌肉的腹部的时候，他靠在崔始源的肩膀上近乎绝望地叹息：“你就当我疯了……”  
崔始源转过身来，他的动作带起的重量将金钟云从新压在身下，借由着窗外的霓虹灯他盯着金钟云的眼睛，像是宝石蒙尘，他鬼使神差地摸上金钟云的脸，并且问他：“这样哥会好受一点么？”  
“我也不知道，会好受一点吧？”金钟云诚实回答道。  
“那就当会好吧。”  
崔始源又扮上了好医生，他尽心尽力地拯救着世界，而金钟云不一样，金钟云只想把他往泥潭里面拉扯。  
金钟云跨坐到崔始源的身上，倾下身子，揽着他的脖子，问他：“你明天的练习还去么？”  
弱者总有弱者被施与同情的权力，殊不知这也是他们扰乱世界的唯一武器。  
  
“看情况吧。”  
  
他享受着情动的快感，崔始源的唇从他的唇齿碾磨到下颌，伴随着绵长的呼吸又下到脖颈，他无师自通地凑上去将脖颈拉成一条长线，喉结让崔始源流连忘返。  
崔始源的手滑进他的衣服里的时候，他不由自主地从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，带动着喉结震动，这让崔始源喜欢得不得了，拿舌头舔了还不够，还要拿牙齿咬，上下的动作让金钟云的下身很快就慢慢的胀大，和崔始源鼓鼓囊囊的下身贴在一起，亲密无间地让金钟云心动又心惊。  
  
崔始源用手指摆弄着他的乳尖，从软到硬变成两个凸出的小点，崔始源玩心起的去捏，捏起来之后还搔刮他的乳晕，又两指夹住了往外拉，弄得金钟云又爽又辣，发出一声惊叫，声音之大甚至吓到了崔始源。  
“怎么了？”家中的仆人在门外詢声问道。  
他连忙捂住金钟云的嘴巴，回答着：“没事，刚撞到脑袋了。”  
“要紧么？”  
“不打紧的，您快去睡觉吧。”  
“好的，少爷您也早点休息。”  
金钟云捉着崔始源的手，想要让他把手拿开，可是很显然崔始源并不想，他一只手往下摸着，一只手压着他的嘴唇，这种绝对支配的感觉让他很是熏熏然，他拉下金钟云白色的纯棉内裤的时候，忽然问了一句：“哥总是这样么？”  
金钟云浸润在情欲中的眼神陡然清楚，他抬眼看着崔始源，问他：“你管得着么？”  
崔始源听闻此话，皱着眉头把他翻个边，打着他的屁股，问他：“你说我管不管得着？你说呢？”  
少年人的情动，就像脱兔，伴随着暴力，荤话，和不得体的温柔。  
金钟云一脚踢在崔始源的小腿胫骨上，踢得崔始源吃疼，崔始源一把捉住了金钟云的小腿骨，一口就咬在了金钟云的肩头。  
他一报还一报的还了回去。  
金钟云拿起枕头敲他脑袋，却被崔始源捉住后，压在了金钟云的头上，他把他热意压在他的股缝上，手从大腿内侧往上摸，摸到穴口出停下。  
他能感觉到金钟云在发抖。  
“金钟云，你要是开口求我，我就算了。”崔始源如此说道。  
崔始源声音也抖，他也怕。  
玩笑开到这种程度，他也是骑虎难下。  
  
可是金钟云却没有声音。  
崔始源从他这里平日里几乎没有半分回应，他向来是一笑而过的，却不知道为什么在这时候突然记起来了，这几个月里只要和他打招呼，向来是不回应的态度。他不喜欢这样，他知道金钟云的压力大，但是他就是生气。  
他气身下这个人，对谁都一样，对自己也并没有什么不同。  
崔始源越想越气，再看他这样的状态，气也上来了。  
扶着东西摸着那小穴无师自通的就往里捅，没有润滑，什么都没有，他是第一次，他想身下的金钟云应该也是第一次，干涩无比的甬道在刺激之下本能地分泌出一些液体来，崔始源卡着金钟云的腰不让他跑，鼻子里喘着粗气硬是要把整根东西都埋进他的身体里。  
他甚至都感觉鼻尖闻到了一些血腥的气息，这和他看的所有的片子都不一样，完全不一样，身下的人浑身颤抖着，却死咬着嘴唇不开口，崔始源用力往里一捅，从金钟云的唇齿间泄露出一声呻吟来。  
那破碎的，细小的声音激得他全然交出了大脑对身体的控制，只能遵循本能地抽插，金钟云的呻吟逐渐变成了呜咽。  
他本不应该，不敢让他叫大声，房门外还有未睡的佣人，父母也在家中，这样不好。  
但是听着他的声音，崔始源的动作越发的不受控制，金钟云在他几乎要把人撞散的动作里最终忍不住喊出了他的名字。  
“崔、崔始源，停，停下……”  
“……我叫你停下！”  
在金钟云喊出他的名字的时候，他就缴枪了，一股脑地全都射在了身下人的身体里面，时间太过于仓促，他们甚至连吻都没来得及接。  
  
崔始源一摸下面，一手的水，转脸一摸上面，也一手的水。  
他的金钟云，他人生里第一次的性爱对象，哭了。  
“对、对不起……”  
金钟云转过身来，他在黑暗里摸摸索索的掐上崔始源的脖子。  
“……我恨死你了。”  
他的语言和动作毫无威胁可言，可却让崔始源足够伤心，他没想到金钟云的像是一把刀子，直直地插在他的胸口之上。崔始源从他的身体里退出来，下床喝水。  
  
金钟云看着少年精瘦的背影，忽然开口问道：“崔始源，你会记得我么？”  
崔始源转过头来，扑到床上，给了金钟云一个凶狠得不能再凶狠的吻。  
他嗜咬着金钟云的下唇，让他吃痛，让他说不出下面的瞎话。  
“你不会走的，你不会的。”  
“我们一起出道。”  
  
崔始源抱着他，不撒手。  
“还有啊，以后我找你说话，不要不理我好么？”  
  
  
金钟云含着的眼泪还是没忍住。  
他主动亲上崔始源的鼻梁，亲上崔始源的人中，亲上他的上唇。  
他把答案都烙印在他的吻里。  
  
  
2005年11月6日，他们作为super junior成功出道。


End file.
